Gone
by Leveragelover
Summary: Mostly Parker and Hardison oriented. Nate, Sophie, and Eliot have gone missing. How will Parker and Hardison handle it and what will they do to find them. Please read and review even if you don't like it. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Sophie's Gone

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'VE NOTICED A LOT OF SHORT RANDOM STORIES BEING POSTED AND I THOUGHT WHY NOT WRITE A LONG STORY. THIS IS SOMEWHAT A SPIN OFF OF A DRABBLE I WROTE A WHILE AGO. THIS STORY WILL BE MOSTLY PARKER AND HARDISON ORIENTED WITH SOPHIE AND ELIOT IN A FEW TIMES. NATE WILL BE THE LEAST PROMINENT CHARACTER THOUGH. OH YEAH AND I DON'T OWN LEVERAGE.**

Sophie's gone

"I can't bloody take this anymore!" Sophie yelled at Nate

"what are you gonna do run away just like you did last time!" Nate yelled back. Sophie's face froze and turned into blinding fury she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. At first there was no pain then a pain spread over his right cheek like fire.

"Dammit Sophie!" Nate said clutching his face

"goodbye Nate!" Sophie shrieked before slamming the door shut. Nate fell to his knees sobbing half in pain and half in sorrow. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep lying pathetically on the floor. Sophie ran down the stairs adrenaline and fury blinding her eyes. She pushed past anyone or anything that stood in her way. She burst out downstairs and through the bar choking back sobs. She walked out into the cool crisp air of January were the snow was falling lightly. She stopped for a moment and stood there before her pain returning like a knife to her heart. She stopped around the corner into the alley and slide down the wall with a sigh. Nate could be so insensitive and temperamental sometimes. She needed a brake from him and his craziness she needed home. She missed the U.K.; maybe she could meet up with Tara when she got there.

Nate woke up in the morning very stiff and uncomfortable. He groaned and stood up he very much remembered last night and was not happy. She could be halfway across the world burning every memory she ever had of him. He walked over and poured himself a drink and sat down picking up his phone. He had one missed call from Hardison he hit redial and put the phone up to his ear.

"What's up"

"um Hardison, Sophie left last night and she seemed pretty pissed so she might be gone for a while"

"aww man not again"

"yeah so what did you need"

"oh I was wondering if we were doing a job"

"no let's take two weeks off"

"whatever you say"

The phone clicked off and Nate sighed won't this be fun he thought.


	2. Eliot's Gone

Eliot's gone

1 week after Sophie left

"c'mon" Eliot growled at his last opponent. He ripped the gun out of his hand took he bullets out and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. The men fell down with the other two guys that Eliot had already knocked out. This was for a job that Eliot had decided to do while he was on his two-week break from the crew that involved stealing a painting from a group of rookie thieves. He dragged the guys into the closet and shut the door before he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You are under arrest for beating up this group of innocent civilians," a man said. Eliot growled as he fought the urge to punch the guy in he face. He turned around to see three cops total pointing their guns at him.

"You don't understand these people..." Eliot trailed off. Dammit. Why hadn't he seen it before the jobs was a set up he knew he should've checked the guy out.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you," the cop said before putting handcuffs on Eliot. They put him in he back of the cop car before driving away. Eliot started to think the man that had offered the job, Zachary Hurtle, had told him a group of rookie thieves had stolen a Picasso from the Boston art exhibit. A few things are wrong with this scenario. The first is there is no rookie thieves never go out by themselves. Second rookie thieves could never steal a Picasso. Third he offered him $50,000 to retrieve it, that's an insane amount of money to offer someone to just beat up a few guys find the painting and get it back to the guy. Plus the guy that gave him the job looked somewhat similar to the guy they had just taken down, Zachary Hurtle. Also Sophie had totally flipped out after that job for some reason Eliot didn't understand and just got up and left again. Eliot was so deep in thought he didn't realize the car stopping and the cop opening the door and taking him out. He stared up at the prison and laughed it was pathetic not like anything he had seen in some of the other countries he'd been in.

"Come on I don't got all day" the guy said shoving Eliot forward.

**A/N: STILL NOT OWNING LEVERAGE**


	3. Nate's Gone

Nate's gone

9 days after Sophie left  
>2 days after Eliot is arrested<p>

"Another one" Nate said as he finished drinking his rum. Nate hadn't talked to the team since he gave them a break and it was nice. Sure they were his family and friends but it was nice to get away from them and just relax. No nagging from Sophie, no complaining and geek stuff from Hardison, no random comments from Parker, and sometimes Eliot was just in a bad mood. He finished drinking his second glass of rum before heading out of McRorys. It was a nice day out gray skies cool weather and peace and quite. He decided to take a walk while he had the time since he hadn't spent much time outside for something other than a job. He started walking up the street past some more rundown homes and streets. This was supposedly a bad part of town with a lot of gangs and drug dealers but the warning never sounded in his head. A man approached him he looked fairly kind and normal but something wasn't quite right in his eyes.

"Sir I have a quick question for you" the man said casually

"uh sure what is it" Nate replied

"do you know what time it is?" he asked

"uh yeah 5: -" Nate was cut short when something heavy and hard was brought down on his head. Before his brain shutdown he say the man smiling and his eyes glistening with menace. Now he knew why he didn't go outside when he wasn't doing a job. The more he thought about it the more Nate thought that the man who had stopped him looked like their most recent mark. Was it possible that the mark had a brother? Highly doubtful but still entirely possible. Something was going on, the mark had driven Sophie away, now someone that looked like him had been part of a plan of kidnapping him. For all he knew the rest of the team could be kidnapped too or something along the lines. But what Nate didn't know was that something exactly like that was going to happen.

**A/N:STILL DON'T OWN LEVERAGE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'M OPEN TO COMMENTS ESPECIALLY GRAMMAR SINCE I'M TERRIBLE AT IT.**


	4. We've Got a Problem

**A/N: Hey everyone Keep the reviews coming I really appreciate them. This chapters a little longer then anticipated but I think it worked out well. I'm hoping Parker is somewhat in character since this will be all somewhat new to her. The conversation on the phone should be easy to understand hopefully. I don't watch Doctor Who, I don't even know what it's about so if what I said has nothing to do with it, sorry I had to think of something. I own no rights to Doctor Who or Leverage.**

We've got a problem

10 days after Sophie left  
>3 days after Eliot's arrest<br>1 day after Nate is kidnapped

"well Nate you just be like that and don't pick up your phone" Hardison complained. He had all ready left 5 voice mails on Nate's phone and texted him 10 times. He decided to call Parker and see if he could get a hold of her.

"Yo Parker have you been able to get a hold of Nate?"

"no I hadn't talked to him seen we've been on brake in fact this is the first time I've talked to any of you guys since our brake"

"yeah I'm gonna head over there ya know make sure everything's cool"

"ok call me when you get there"

"k talk to you soon" Hardison hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He started his car and drove over to Nate's apartment. The door was locked and no one was answering. Hardison decided to take a different approach and hacked into his history to see he hadn't been on since yesterday. He checked the cameras he had put in the apartment and didn't see anyone their. He dialed Parker's number again.

"Hey he's not answering his phone, hasn't been on the Internet since yesterday, no ones home, and I checked the cameras it shows again that no one is home."

"That's odd try busting the door open"

"ok one sec" Hardison kicked the door as hard as he could and it flew open.

"Hey what are you so busy doing"

"oh I'm just over at Archie's so I'm not nearby"

"oh that's cool. Anyway I made it inside and this place looks dead and oh look here Nate's phone is on the counter"

"ok then so we could assume he left"

"why would he leave and not tell us?"

"I don't know but look I have to go I'll talk to you later"

"k mama you have fun" Hardison hung up the phone and picked up Nate's phone. He had called Sophie a few days ago but that was about it. Hardison flipped back through the footage until yesterday and saw Nate just sitting around and then he left at about 5:23. Thinking quickly he checked the bar footage and saw Nate having a drink and then leaving at 5:45. The kitchen was still left untouched he had even left food out which meant that he planned on coming back soon. He checked up stairs to look for some more clues and found Nate's bedroom not put together reinforcing the idea that Nate was planning on coming back. That's when he noticed a note on the bed. Hardison picked it up and he saw it was neatly typed to himself or Parker.

Dear Hardison or Parker,

Poor Eliot, he's in jail  
>Poor Sophie, she left you guys<br>Poor Nate, he's been kidnapped  
>Poor Hardison and Parker, they have to find them<br>Good luck finding them here's your clues  
>Local dogs<br>A close friend  
>16th avenue<p>

"aww damn this is not good" Hardison cursed under his breath

(insert dramatic pause)

"Parker we've got a problem everyone else is gone"

"wait what!"

"Sophie left, Eliot's in jail, and Nate's been kidnapped!"

"No! This is not good"

"they gave us some clues"

"tell me"

"local dogs, a close friend, and 16th avenue"

"Hardison just stay there I'll be there in a half hour"

"I thought Archie's was an hour away."

"Not today"

"k see you soon"  
>0-0-0-0-0<p>

"let's see the note" Parker said urgently

"here" Hardison said handing it too her"

"well first off the clues are in order with the names so Eliot and local dogs go together. Sophie and a close friend go together. Nate and 16th avenue go together" Parker said pointing at the paper

"do you know any of them?"

"Well 16th avenue would be a good place to start looking for Nate." Parker replied uneasily

"well we can assume that by close friends it means Sophie's close friends. Only one I can think of would be Tara." Hardison replied deep in thought.

"So what do you think of local dogs?" Parker asked

"it's probably not literal you know like a another word for it" Hardison replied

"well we know where to start" Parker started to say

"wait I know it's the local police I heard it on the newest doctor who episode!" Hardison burst out

"ok so where shall we start?" Parker asked quizzically.

"I think I would be easiest to call Tara first" Hardison said

"I'll call her" Parker said straight out

"um ok" Hardison replied surprised. Parker pulled out her phone and dialed Tara's number and luckily she picked up.

"Hey Parker what's up?"

"Tara, do you happen to know where Sophie is?"

"Yeah she's right next to me we're out at lunch"

"put her on the phone"

"she doesn't want to talk to any of you right now"

"tell her this will you she's gone Eliot's in jail and Nate's been kidnapped and see if she changes her mind"

"wait what do you mean!"

"Yeah! Since we've been on brake since Sophie's left we haven't talked to each other a lot and in that time Eliot ended up in jail and Nate was kidnapped yesterday."

"Oh my god this is not good is Hardison ok"

"yeah he's fine he's next to me he found out first. Now will Sophie talk to us yet"

"she glared at me and then left"

"Sophie this is not the time!"

"Don't worry Parker I'll go talk to her and see if I can get her to understand now in the meantime you guys try to find the other two"

"ok have Sophie call me or you call me when you get any news ok?"

"K" Parker hung up the phone and looked at Hardison who, like her, was thoroughly surprised by Sophie's reaction.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"Sophie listen to me!" Tara yelled after Sophie who was strutting away angrily

"no Tara I don't want to here what silly thing Nate has to say this time!" Sophie screamed back at Tara

"Nate's been kidnapped and Eliot is in jail that was Parker on the phone telling me that ok!" Tara yelled back

"what" was all Sophie managed to say,

"yeah Parker and Hardison are on their own right now. Parker told me to have you call her when I told you what was going on." Tara replied calmly. Sophie just shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"Parker"

"Sophie finally! Do you understand now?"

"Yeah I understand, sorry for being such an bitch"

"we got a note saying close friend along with two other ones for Nate and Eliot so we called Tara but you stormed off."

"Sorry I just thought Nate was trying to convince me to come back"

"no he's in danger and we need you to come back"

"I'm in France the fastest I can get there will still be like 5 hours for just the trip"

"works for us just get back as quick as you possibly can meanwhile we'll go try and get Eliot out of jail in case we meet the people that kidnapped Nate."

"ok Parker don't... Um never mind just hurry"

"bye"

"bye" Parker hung up the phone and looked at Hardison who was driving to the local police station

**A/N 2: It seems like everything is working out and Parker and Hardison will have their friends back in no time. What will happen next!**


	5. Retrieval

**A/N: Sorry if this seems forced or really lame. I'm not really sure how hospitals work so if its not quite right then oh well. I hope you guys like the next chapter though I'm including a big part for Sophie and Parker.**

Retrieval

"Hello there I'm here to talk to the inmate Eliot Spencer." Hardison said kindly

"Right this way sir" the man said leading Hardison over to the phone station. "He'll just be one second"

"Thank you," Hardison sat down and plugged his phone into the little slot underneath the phone. He pressed a few buttons and then he knew the phone was now recording the conversation and out putting a fake one.

"Hey what's up" Eliot said

"Look Sophie's gone you're in jail and Nate's been kidnapped." Hardison said urgently as he showed Eliot his phone.

"Wow thanks for breaking the news lightly" Eliot retorted

"Look Sophie's trying to get back as fast as she can and we are here to ya know" Hardison said gesturing to the guards behind him

"So how do you plan on doing that?" Eliot asked

"FBI man since ya know we are pretending to be undercover" Hardison said confidently

"When?"

"Tonight"

"great" Eliot mumbled

"Ya don't have to act so disappointed" Hardison said angrily

"I'll talk to you later" Eliot said as he hung up the phone. Hardison grabbed his phone and strut out to the car where Parker was waiting.

"We gonna rock this place tonight" Hardison said with a smirk.

"Yes we are" Parker said happily

0-0-0-0-0  
>"Hello I'm special agent Hagen and I'm here to release inmate Eliot Spencer." Parker said showing the man her ID.<p>

"Do you have any documentation?" the man asked

"I sent you a fax didn't you get it?" Parker asked pretending to be confused. The man started going through his papers and finally pulled out a fax and he looked rather dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll send for in mate Eliot Spencer immediately" the man said turning to one of the guards. A few minutes later Eliot showed up handcuffed followed by two guards. Parker took Eliot and led him to her "FBI" car. Once she thanked the guards she got in the car where Hardison had been waiting and drove away.

"2 down one to go" Hardison said happily

"You know it's not gonna be that easy right" Eliot replied darkly

"Man why do you have to ruin the fun" Hardison replied highly annoyed

"Yeah Eliot" Parker retorted  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"Hey Hardison here's another clue" Parker said picking up the paper

Dear Parker, Hardison, and Eliot

Congrats on getting Eliot back! But Nate and Sophie are still gone.  
>Poor Sophie, she's in pain<br>Poor Nate, he's been kidnapped  
>Here's some more clues,<br>Drunk and unaware now in pain  
>Jumping over_in track<p>

"Well this is somewhat easy" Eliot said grabbing a beer from the fridge

"Well yeah for the second one it's jumping over hurtles in track. Get it our marks last name was Hurtle so he's behind the kidnapping of Nate but who's sending the notes?" Parker said slowly

"Before we answer that the first one could be really bad like a drunk driving accident but she wouldn't be the cause...she would be the victim" Eliot said slowly

"We need to get to the hospital!" Hardison said urgently

"This is not happening" Eliot started mumbling under his breath.

(Insert dramatic pause)

"Have any patients come in that have been in drunk driving accidents" Hardison asked hurriedly

"Sir I'll need more information" the nurse replied

"Female probably by the name of Sophie umm… British accent, medium length brown hair, brown eyes" Hardison said stretching his brain to think of ways to describe her

"Oh yes I see she came in just 5 minutes ago she is still in the emergency room you can wait over there" the nurse said pointing ever to the waiting room. The three of them sat down twitching nervously. The time ticked by slowly but after about 30 minutes a doctor came over to them.

"Miss Devereaux is in a stable condition although she has suffered a fracture in her arm, a sprained ankle, and minor wounds on the head she should be fine" the doctor said kindly

"Thank you" Eliot said as relief washed over him

"Is she awake?" Parker asked

"She's slipping in and out of conscious" the doctor said

"Can we go see her" Parker asked slowly

"Sure I'll show you to her room" the doctor said gesturing them forwards.

"Sophie" they all said in unison

"Hi" Sophie breathed back

"It's ok we're right here everything's gonna be ok" Eliot said gripping her hand

"Thanks guys where's Nate?" Sophie asked her voice wavering

"We're gonna look for him just get some rest ok" Eliot replied gently. Sophie slightly nodded her head before closing her eyes again.

"Man she looks pretty beat up" Hardison said sadly

"Yeah we're gonna have to find Nate while she's in the hospital so we won't have to worry about her" Parker said lowering her head

"This is not my kind of retrieval job" Eliot said sighing  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"Eliot it's your turn to go see Sophie. Me and Parker are going to go change since we've been here all night" Hardison mumbled

"K I'll see you guys in a half an hour" Eliot said walking towards Sophie's room. She was sitting up in bed her arm in a cast and her head bandaged up.

"Hey how you feelin" Eliot asked gently

"I'm ok my arm kinda hurts still though" Sophie said tiredly

"You know Parker sat in here to make sure you were ok all night" Eliot said quietly. Sophie smiled at the thought Parker wasn't a very open person but she cared for everyone.

"What about Hardison?"

"He spent most of his time sleeping and I was out trying to figure out anyplace Nate could be"

"Anything yet"

"Not yet we're going out to look today" the monitor beeped annoyingly for a few seconds then a nurse came in.

"Sir if you could wait outside we have to do a few more things," the lady said kindly. Eliot nodded he noted here shoes were crocs and her hair was pulled back. He walked outside and leaned against the wall. He saw two men exit the elevator down at the end of the hall they wore heavy black jackets and dark jeans. The first man pulled out a handgun and started checking the rooms. Eliot growled and ran down the hall.

"The pony express called" Eliot said before ramming the cart into the two guys. They stumbled over and Eliot kicked the one guy in the face and he went unconscious. The other one had grabbed the gun from his jacket and Eliot ripped it out of his hands emptied the bullets and threw the gun on the ground. A few kick to the side stomach and leg and he was unconscious next to the other guy. A nurse walked around the corner and stared at Eliot.

"These men were trying to kill someone there's probably a gun in the other guys jacket I took them out for you" Eliot said as if it was normal. The nurse stood there mouth agape but nodded her head in response. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and called for police to come and take care of them. Just as he was about to leave the door slide open to show Parker and Hardison.

"Oh hey I'll be right back ok," Eliot said going into the elevator as they got out. Another man rushed in just as the doors started to close. Eliot nodded and stood there quietly as the man fumbled with his papers. He dropped all of his papers and went down to pick them up. Eliot got down and started helping him when the man stopped. Eliot looked up and saw something come down on his face and then blackness.

**A/N 2: Somewhat suspenseful hope it wasn't terrible. I've noticed a bunch of Eliot stories and no offense but I wish people would post stories about someone else. Should I make a story where Hardison tries to teach Sophie how to be funny? Yes or No**


	6. All Of This Pain

**A/N: Wow this is a long chapter! I hope you like my conversation that Parker has with Sophie, Parkers is after the short story author and well I'm not giving away too much. ;) If I dont update very fast it's because I had writers block for one of the chapters for like 2 weeks. Hopefully when the show returns I'll have better luck writing with some new inspiration. I don't own Leverage!**

All of this pain

"Hey Soph how you feelin" Hardison asked softly

"Better, are you guys going to find Nate today" Sophie replied softly

"Yeah we'll keep you posted if we find anything" Hardison said lightly

"Hey Hardison can I talk to Sophie for a bit" Parker asked

"Sure mama take your time" Hardison said he kissed her forehead as he left.

"Hey Sophie" Parker said awkwardly

"Hey Parker" Sophie said with a smile, "so you and Hardison?"

"What? Oh yeah sorta we're still kinda unclear" Parker said lowering her head "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. When I heard you were in a car accident I thought I can't lose her, not now, she's like a best friend to me, ...like a mother"

"Parker I don't know what to say I'm touched" Sophie said whole heartedly

"We'll bring Nate back, we'll save him" Parker promised.

"I love him you know" Sophie said her eyes tearing up slightly

"I've always known" Parker said with a laugh. "Thanks for talking with me I just feel like someone's making me feel all of this pain for no reason"

"It's ok everything will be fine" Sophie said softly

"If something happens I want you to know my first name" Parker said slowly. Sophie looked slightly dumbfounded. "It's Dorothy, Dorothy Parker"

"Parker that means so much to me" Sophie said genuinely touched

"Sophie tell me one thing before I go" Parker said seriously "who were your birth parents?"

"My birthparents... Wow um my mum is dead I don't know about my father. They were very Christian they always made sure I went to church and never did a bad thing in my life. I ran away when I was 14 and went to go live with my uncle. After my mum died a year later he turned into an alcoholic and I ran away from my whole family and I've never looked back. It's been so long I don't know who I am really so I just convince myself that I am Sophie deveraux. My mother is Ava Carlisle my father is Xavier Carlisle and me I'm... I'm,Gina Carlisle"

"Sophie I don't know what to say I mean are you sure thats who you are" Parker said confused. When Nate was in jail she had told them her name was Kara.

"I'm positive. After all this time of lying I've forgotten my past I've forgotten my parents and now it's kind of clearing up." Sophie said awestruck

"Well then... Gina I will see you soon" Parker said quietly

"Please Dorothy just call me Sophie" Sophie replied

"And Sophie please call me Parker" Parker said with a smile. Hardison walked in just as Parker was getting up and he looked worried.

"Hey Parker we need to get going soon ok" Hardison said hastily

"Yeah I'm ready I was just talking to Sophie" Parker said with a tiny smirk. Hardison smiled and walked out of the room with Parker.

"So how'd it go" Hardison asked softly

"Good she told me about her parents their real name and her real name. I told her my first name so now I feel like I don't have this burden on my shoulder" Parker said looking at Hardison

"Good for you" Hardison replied

"Her real name is Gina and her mother is dead. She ran away from her family when she was 14 after her uncle became an alcoholic. He became an alcoholic after her mother died. She went to go live with her uncle when she was 14. Her fathers name is Xavier Carlisle and her mothers name is Ava Carlisle" Parker said, "sorry that was really out of order"

"It's ok and just tell me one last thing, what's your first name?" Hardison asked looking into her eyes

"Dorothy" Parker said shying away slightly. Just as if a sign to save her Hardison's phone started to ring.

"Oh it's Eliot" Hardison said dumbly. "Hey Eliot"

"Oh no this isn't Eliot, this is your worst nightmare. I have both of your friends and I should have your next one right about now" a scream made Parker and Hardison rush back to Sophie's room. A man in a large black jacket had Sophie over his shoulder and he was trying to get out of the window. Parker rushed forward and hit the man on the head with a chair and he slumped over the window. Hardison had come over and was trying to get Sophie unstuck from the window.

"Careful my arm still hurts!" Sophie complained

"We are trying, you almost got kidnapped" Parker said angrily. With that Sophie was free of the window and Parker rushed to go get a nurse or doctor while Hardison got her situated.

"We might have a slight problem getting everyone back safely while keeping you safe" Hardison said sadly

"I swear this is just not going well" Sophie said in a distressed tone.

"Ok this is Dr. Jenkins she was the first person I saw" Parker said quickly.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Jenkins said flabbergasted

"This thug tried to escape out of the window with our friend" Hardison said pointing at the window

"Oh my! Let me call the police" Dr. Jenkins exclaimed

"Ask for Detective Bannano, he's a friend of ours" Parker interjected. The doctor nodded and started babbling to the person on the other side on the phone. Parker was worried for Sophie and Eliot but Nate had been gone longer, someone was going to have to look after them. Tara might be too easy and so would Maggie, which left one person that might work, Sterling. Well Tara, Maggie, and Sterling would have to do for the time being while they tried to find Eliot and Nate.

"Hardison, we need to find Nate soon!" Parker whispered urgently

"But Sophie..." Hardison trailed off

"Look we can have Tara, Maggie, or Sterling look over her we just need to find Nate he's been gone 3 days for all we know he's dead" Parker said worriedly

"You're right. We'll try to get Maggie or Tara or something to watch over here while we find Nate" Hardison said sighing

"I'll work on calling them you just go do something" Parker said sitting by Sophie. Hardison walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Why did they want them to feel all of this pain it just didn't make sense. Whoever they even is because at this point he didn't know. Something hit him; what if he called Eliot's phone back maybe he could trace the call. Hardison called Eliot back and the same man answered.

"You're not getting your friends back so don't even try"

"Oh shut up you're stupid enough to even have a civil conversation with me let alone answer the phone" Hardison spat. He hung up and immediately stared to trace the call. The red lines flicked across the map and zeroed in on a house. The address was 32788 Jekyll Road

"Done. What are you doing" Parker said out of nowhere

Hardison jumped, "wow mama don't do that! I was thinking and you know how Eliot called, well it wasn't him. So this guy is an idiot because he called us so I called him back and traced his call "

"Ok where are they then" Parker asked seriously

"32788 Jekyll Road" Hardison said showing Parker his phone

"Ok we need to get there fast" Parker said urgently

"Well yeah, but did you get anyone that could come watch Sophie?" Hardison asked

"Yeah, Tara isn't close by and Sterling said over my dead body. Maggie's free though she sounded kinda down though" Parker said happily

"Um ok then when Maggie gets here we'll be off to find Nate and Eliot" Hardison said clasping his hands together  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"Thanks so much for doing this for us Maggie" Parker said smiling

"No problem keep us posted and we'll keep you posted" Maggie said holding up here phone

"Sure thing" Hardison said before walking out with Parker. They got into the van and Hardison typed the address into his computer. The address was a house in an abandoned neighborhood. The house used to belong to a normal family living a normal life before the place became vacant. Now the goal was to get to 32788 Jekyll Road find Nate and then go find Eliot and keep Sophie safe.

"Hey are we about ready?" Parker asked interrupting Hardison's thoughts

"Yep just a few more things and we should be ready" Hardison replied not paying full attention. He finished the last few things and hopped in the drivers seat. It was about an hour drive but soon they came upon the abandoned neighborhood.

"Wait Hardison what if there are people there besides Nate?" Parker asked worriedly

"If by bad guys I have that covered but if you mean good guys, well then we can help them" Hardison said fiddling with the floor

"Whats your plan for the bad guys?" Parker asked hopelessly confused. Hardison took one more ounce of strength and ripped up the carpet in the van. Underneath was a box about as long as a loaf of bread and tall beer bottle.

"I know Eliot doesn't like guns but they might save his life" Hardison said with a smirk as he opened the container. Inside were two handguns like none Parker had ever seen. The barrel was longer than usual and the handle was metal and grooved. Also there was no place for bullets

"What are those?" Parker asked surprised

"My guns that I fixed" Hardison said happily, "bullets go in the back here"

"Oh, I was wondering where they went" Parker said nodding

"It's lighter this way" Hardison replied

"Well then lets put them to good use" Parker said evilly. They both grabbed a gun and some bullets and got out of the car. They walked down the street for about 2 minutes before they came to the house that supposedly had Nate in it. In front was a black Volvo with a Massachusetts license plate. Hardison and Parker looked at each other before scavenging through the car. Inside the found absolutely nothing and without a lead they decided to go to the house. They checked windows and doors looking for the safest and quietest entrance. Unfortunately for them the house was all boarded up except for the door. They braced themselves, guns pointed, and quietly opened the door.

**A/N: The name of the road is inspired by Jekyll a TV show that Gina Bellman played in. I don't know anything about guns so bare with me. Read and Review!**


	7. Sirens, Blood, Loss

Sirens, Blood, Loss

Previously:  
>Unfortunately for them the house was all boarded up except for the door. They braced themselves, guns pointed, and quietly opened the door.<p>

Hardison heard a muffled scream from inside and he started to panic. He moved with silent grace as he started looking through the house. Parker was moving faster, gliding through doors and around walls. Soon the muffled scream became louder and louder. Once they appeared in the kitchen they could here someone talking.

"I'm trying my best I already have two of them!"

"That's not good enough you need the third one!"

"Someone's watching over her though"

"Take them both then"

"I think two is enough"

"You will do what I say or I swear I will kill you and your family"

"Yes sir"

"Good! Now leave I can watch over these two"

Parker and Hardison immediately looked at each other and ran out of the room into the nearest closet. The closet was empty so it gave them room to sit down and hide. Parker felt around the walls looking for an air duct. Luckily for her she felt a grate of sorts on her lower right hand side. She grabbed a flashlight and screw driver that she always kept on her and started going to work at getting it off. Hardison looked at her confused but didn't say anything. Parker flicked the flashlight on shying away from the bright light and started inspecting the air duct. Parker was disappointed to see that it wasn't an air duct at all but a furnace that supplies heat. That's odd why would you put a vent in a closet, Parker frowned but got up and stared inspecting the rest of the closet. Hardison sat staring off into space not saying anything or helping. Just as Parker gave up hope she heard a monstrous clash outside that made her ears ring.

"You lay a damned finger on any of them and I swear I will personally rip you into ch-" someone screamed, their voice to distorted with rage to recognize. Parker ran out of the closet her gun poised and loaded. In one of the bedrooms she saw Nate lying on the ground a knife lodged in his leg. The chair that he must have been strapped to had been smashed up against the wall leaving gaping holes. Eliot was on the floor unconscious blood spilling from his head. The man responsible for the mess was standing on the other side pulling out his phone, his nose dripping blood on the carpet. Parker stood there for one second, One second felt like a lifetime. Parker felt an amount of rage well up in her so strong she felt like she would explode.

BOOM!

The sound reverberated off the walls as Parker shot the man in the side. He fell to the ground his side oozing out blood as he groaned in pain. She pulled out her phone and called an ambulance as quick as possible. Hardison had just gotten there to see the damage. He felt his stomach convulse and he puked all over the floor at the sight and smell of blood.

"The ambulance is on their way. I killed the guy that was holding them hostage without thinking." Parker said hastily

"Will they make it" Hardison barely breathed out

"I don't know the knife is pretty far in his leg and Eliot's lost a lot of blood" Parker said cradling Eliot's head. Hardison could hear sirens in the distant and he prayed they were the ones they had called for. He walked over to Nate and started trying to pull the knife out.

"Stop!" Parker yelled, "you might make the injury worse just inspect it you know see if it went all the way through, if it hit a major artery, etc" Parker said as the sirens became louder. After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance pulled into the drive way and Parke rushed outside ushering the people inside. They got Nate, Eliot, and the man into the ambulance even though Parker protested on bringing the man. They insisted on them going to the hospital and waiting since the ambulance could only hold so many people. They obeyed even though they wanted to stay with Nate and Eliot badly. Once in the car Parker dialed Maggie's number.

"Maggie put your phone on speaker we have to tell you guys something"

"ok, one second, now you're on speaker"

"We got there and we over heard two people talking the one man was watching over them and the other seemed to be his thug or something. We hid in a closet until we heard someone yelling as we burst out to see Nate with a knife in his leg and Eliot on the floor blood gushing out of his head. I sorta shot the guy in the side with my gun"

"You shoulda finished that bastard off when you had the chance" Sophie scoffed

"I almost did but I was too frantic about Nate and Eliot so I hesitated"

"So what's the rest of the story" Maggie asked slowly

"Well we called an ambulance and they are taking care of them now. They're coming to the hospital and so are we, we'll just have to wait this out"

"Thanks Parker we'll see you guys soon"

Parker hung up the phone and let herself cry a little bit because she knew that just because they went to a hospital didn't mean they would live.

"Dorothy Parker, listen to me, everything will be alright and if anyone tries to harm us again I swear I will rip them into little chunks and burn them." Hardison said sternly but softly

"And Alec Hardison if anyone tries to hurt us again I will personally break every bone I their body and then let them die of pain" Parker said with a slight menace in her voice. Hardison chuckled a little at this because they were family and if anyone messed with them they would pay for sure.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"This is agonizing" Parker whined

"I've been confined to this bed all day for gods sake I feel like I'm going mad" Sophie replied

"Ughh" Hardison groaned, "will you shut up!"

"I'm with Hardison, it's getting rather annoying" Maggie said with a sigh.

"Um excuse me are you here for Nathan Ford and Eliot Spencer?" a man in a white lab coat asked

"Are you the doctor in charge of them" Parker asked hopefully

"Yes and I have some very important news for you" the man replied

**A/N: I know you are all gonna hate me for not updating sooner but I sorta started on a whole Nate and Sophie thing so I lost interest and I just forget to update. This is a short chapter for the purpose of cliffhangers. Oh and reviews would be nice while you're at it.**


	8. Someone Has To Pay

**A/N: I'm just gonna finish updating it now**

Someone has to pay

"Mr. Ford has suffered severe nerve damage in the leg and will have to go through 3 months of intensive therapy and if that doesn't work another month and if that still doesn't do anything, well that's a matter to discuss later. Mr. Spencer on the other hand was a little bit luckier he lost a lot of blood but his body should heal rather quickly. He also has a 3 broken ribs 2 on the right and one on the left. Although he is still not awake, you may go see Mr. Ford." The doctor said with a sickly smile

"What about me?" Sophie piped up

"Oh! Um I'm sure you can go along too just use your crutches" the doctor replied. All 4 of them walked down the hall in silence hoping that Nate's leg would heal miraculously. The doctor motioned to a room on their left and walked away leaving them to their business.

"Nate" they all breathed out

"Hey guys" Nate said semi-happily "wait Sophie what happened?"

"Oh I forgot you don't know" Sophie said dumbly  
>"some stupid drunken idiot hit my car and well broken arm, sprained ankle, cuts on my head, I got lucky"<p>

"You did get lucky, I'm glad your alive. As for the rest of you, you all seem alive and well if not slightly traumatized but the current events" Nate said normally

"The walls and floor were coated with blood of course it was traumatizing" Hardison said looking at Nate like he was crazy.

"Yeah..." Nate said with a sigh "what happened exactly?"

"Well its a long long story, I think we should wait until Eliot gets here so we don't have to explain it twice" Parker said trailing off at the end

"Fair enough" Nate said clasping his hands together.

0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. Spencer is awake now would you like me to bring him in?" the doctor said kindly

"Yes please" Sophie replied glancing over. A few minutes later Eliot showed up. Parker and Hardison ran over and hugged him. And he just rolled his eyes.

"Now doc will you tell me why I'm here?" Eliot complained clutching his side

"You don't know?" the doctor asked dumbfounded.

"I remember someone knocking me out in the hospital elevator! Now I'm here with a terrible head ache a lump on my head and broken ribs." Eliot retorted

"Eliot was awake at the house but only for about 10 minutes" Nate interjected

"I don't remember that" Eliot said quietly

"Oh no" the doctor and Parker said in unison "amnesia"

"What?" Eliot asked

"You forget everything that happened in that span of time. You're lucky it was only a few hours and not a few years" Parker said before the doctor could open his mouth. The doctor sighed and walked out of the room hopelessly

"Well I didn't lose anything of terrible importance did I?" Eliot asked sarcastically

"Except being kidnapped and all those physical injuries" Parker said seriously

"I was being sarcastic" Eliot said shooting a glare at Parker

"Oh" she mouthed. A heavy blanket of silence fell over the room making the air stuff and uncomfortable. Maggie was the first one to break the silence.

"Well I have to go now, I'm glad you are all safe let me know If anything important comes up" Maggie's said picking up her purse. The crew murmured their goodbyes as Maggie left. Once Maggie was pretty far out of eyesight the team rushed around giving each other hugs and saying their prayers that everyone was safe.

"So tell us what's happened" Nate asked leaning back in the hospital bed

"Yeah cause I got a case of fricken amnesia" Eliot said with a dash of fake happiness

"So this is how it started..." Parker began to tell the tale of how Zachary Hurtle tried to kidnap Nate, Eliot, and Sophie.

0-0-0-0-0

"Wow I can't believe that happened in what 3 days?" Sophie said in disbelief

"True story bro" Hardison said with a nod

"Guys I've missed you a lot since our brake, but can we talk tomorrow I'm just not feeling great" Nate said looking at them with tired eyes

"Of course Nate I'm sure it's hard work being kidnapped" Parker said trying to lighten the mood. Nate looked at Parker like she had a mental disease

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed" Parker said with a hysterical laugh. Hardison just turned her around and ushered her out of the room

0/0/0/0/0

Nate didn't want to sleep he wanted to think but the drugs they had given him were overpowering his system. He felt his eyes close and his dreams start to roll on the back of his eyelids

"Tell me what you want and I won't hurt you" I screamed

"You know what you did" the man scolded punching me in the face

"What did I do" I yelled again

"Think and maybe something will show up in that hallow head of yours" the man yelled at him punching him on the other side of his face

"I'm not here because I tried to con your brother am I" I asked

"Ha! Of course you're not here for that" the man said his laugh echoing around the imaginary room

"Tell me why I'm here and I won't your body into little chunks" I growled

"Fine then but you're no fun! You've taken down many corrupt people and they're getting very angry. So the ones that have escaped from jail have gotten together and hired me to take you down. Even if meant killing half of you making the rest crumble in pain." The man spat out his foul breath making me gag.

"I thought you were dead I thought we shot you" I replied calmly

"Hardly!" he yelled with a laugh, "better watch your back Nate Ford cause I'm coming for you. Each and everyone of you."

"Get the hell out of my head" I spat. The mans picture faded away leaving me in a calming darkness. As soon as it came it left leaving me in a hallway. I stared around at the ugly old grandma decor, puffy dusty chairs with large floral patterns. I heard a thump from above me and I walked out of the room hunting for the stairs. The room led into a foyer equally as dusty but it looked like it was falling apart more. I heard a thump again and I cautiously walked up the stairs. The thump came again from my left I turned to see the hallway leading down farther then normal. The wallpaper was faded and pealing off, the carpet stained brown. The doors looked shut tight as if the hadn't been opened in many years. I continued walking down the hall my breathing becoming a little more rapid each step. The thump came again close enough to be in my ear. I looked to see a door with a silver plate screwed on. I wiped the dust and read "Nathans Room" this made my heart skip a beat. My hands were shaking but I opened the door breathing in bracing myself for what was inside. The sight was horrendous, blood up and down the pealing wallpaper walls. The glass on the vanity shattered on the floor along with the bed, which was split in half. But he worst thing of all was the pile of bodies in the middle of the room. He saw the dead faces of his crewmembers staring up at him blood spilling all over them. A deep booming chuckle came from the shadows of the room and the bodies lit on fire. An exact copy of him stepped from the shadows holding the picture Sam had drawn. The copy of Nate laughed again his voice booming before he threw the picture into the fire.

"NOOOO!" I screamed red hot tears streaming down my face. Then the image was blurred away and reveled the white ceiling of the hospital. Nate turned on his side facing the door the sheets on the bed twisted. In the distance far down the halls he saw the man in his dream the man they had tried to kill.

0/0/0/0/0

"Did you hear about Nates nightmare" Parker asked over the phone

"No I'm drivin' there right now" Hardison responded

"Same" Parker replied

"So what do you think of all of this?" Hardison asked casually

"I think whoever's responsible will pay big time. I'm thinking murder!" Parker said with an evil laugh

"Ok girl murder might be a little extreme but it's still a viable option" Hardison replied chewing on the thought

"What are you thinking, torture then murder or no wait jail, torture then murder. Or what-" Parker rambled on before Hardison cut her off.

"Um no…I was thinking torture and then begging for death. So find out what he fears the most, make that come true and then kill him when he's begging for death" Hardison replied smoothly

"I like it" Parker said with a hint of childish excitement.

"What about Nate and his leg it's in like severe nerve damage stage or whatever" Hardison asked

"Right I forgot about that..." Parker replied uneasily, "We might have to take off and wait until his leg heals along with Eliot's ribs and Sophie's wrist and ankle."

"And let the people responsible come after us again?" Hardison cried out in disbelief

"Well we can go after them ourselves, but then there would be no one for them to take revenge on when they are healed" Parker pointed out

"Hmmm interesting, maybe we can find a way for all of us to contribute to the torture and be there for the death" Hardison added

"We'll ask Nate, but I'm at the hospital now so I'll talk to you when you get here ok?" Parker said into the phone

"Ok girl we can do that. I'm like 15 minutes away so just go up without me" Hardison said back into the phone

"K bye" Parker called out

"Bye" Hardison responded and the line clicked off. She glanced up at the hospital looming above her and with a deep sigh she walked inside. Parker slung her black bag over her shoulder and jabbed at the elevator key. The doors slid open and she walked in the elevator. The doors started to close then a man rushed over and she freaked out pressing close door. She was not taking any chances for being kidnapped or murdered or something. She walked out of the elevator and walked over to Nate's room. She heard Sophie's voice from inside and stopped dead.

"What do you think it means Nate?"

"I don't know"

"It could be post traumatic sorta thing, I could tell the doc-"

"No! I'm already going through leg therapy I don't need mental therapy"

"Well if the nightmares get worse we'll need to tell someone"

"Soph, wait there's one more thing"

"Yeah Nate"

"At the begging of my dream before the nightmare a man was talking to me and I found some very interesting information"

"How do you know the information is correct? You made it up in your brain, right"

"Well let me start from the begging. I was being held captive and I yelled him asking why I was there. Long story short, he said that people we've conned are getting angry and they've hired him to take us down. He said even if it meant like killing half of us or something. Then he said, "Better watch your back Nate Ford because I'm coming for you. Each and everyone of you." But! When I woke up I saw him standing out in the hall, very far away just staring at me."

"He's not dead?"

"I guess not. Look we need to take him down or one of us is going to get killed

"No Nate don't you get it! If we send him to jail he'll just break out again"

"You're saying we..."

"It's the only way we know we'll be safe"

"We'll talk to the team. Where's Parker she said she would be here like 5 minutes ago?" Parker flashed back to reality and stepped backwards slowly and quietly. She then put on a happy jolly smile and skipped into the room.

"Speak of the devil" Sophie murmured

"I'm not the devil Sophie" Parker replied confused

"It's a saying, never mind" Sophie mumbled

"So did I miss anything?" Parker asked fake joy laced in here voice

"No" Nate drawled out

"Hardison should be here pretty soon" Parker said sitting down quickly. The two of them barely said hi or acknowledge her. It almost felt like she was sitting in a room with strangers who don't like her. The pressure of silence was building up fast threatening to burst any second.

"What's wrong!" Parker blurted out

"Nothing" Sophie and Nate practically yelled

"Sorry just wanted to know since I feel like you guys have totally shut off" Parker defended

"Hey guys!" Hardison greeted appearing from nowhere.

"Hey" Nate and Sophie mumbled

"Hardison can I talk to you for a second" Parker hissed

"But I-" Hardison started before Parker dragged him out of the room by his arm.

"I overheard Nate and Sophie talking about the dream Nate had or something and now they're acting all strange." Parker whispered urgently

"Why don't we just ask them" Hardison said like it was obvious. Parker opened her mouth and then realized he was right and walked back in the room.

"So Nate how'd you sleep?" Hardison asked casually

"I have something to tell you about that but I think we should wait for Eliot" Nate said fear hinting in his voice

"Hey guys" Eliot said walking to the room next to a doctor

"Hey Eliot" everyone replied

"Thanks doc you can go" Eliot said looking at the doctor. He just nodded and walked off. Eliot shut the door and sat with the team.

"Ok guys I have to tell you guys about the dream and nightmare I had last night and I think I have come to a conclusion on what we are going to do about Zachary Hurtle" Nate said in one big breath

"Murder!" Parker almost shouted out

"Shhh!" they all hissed at her

"Well yes actually I was thinking that might be a good way or torturing him until him committed suicide" Nate said in a hushed whisper, "You guys need to go ASAP"

"But don't you want to back at the guy that threw a knife in your leg?" Sophie asked bewildered

"This is more important!" Nate said urgently, "Eliot do you want to go?"

"I can't, remember broken rib" Eliot said sarcastically

"Wait or don't I'm going to rip that guys skull out" Hardison commanded

"But do you know where he is?" Nate asked a smirk threatening to appear

"In this hospital?" Hardison asked urgently

"Room 234" Nate said with a smile. Hardison rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room with Parker. They practically ran to room 234 furious at this man for trying to hurt there family. They stormed down the hall and Hardison almost burst into the room but Parker pulled him back.

"What's your plan? We're in a hospital with security and how do plan on destroying him?" Parker asked quietly by urgently

"I-uh-I didn't think that far" Hardison stuttered slightly ashamed

"But I did" Parker said evilly. She opened her jacket to show her taser. She pulled it out of her inner jacket pocket and put it in her hand sliding it up her sleeve. They walked in with serious faces prepared to get revenge in the worst way. Gone. Zachary Hurtle was gone nowhere to be scene. The man by the bed pulled out his gun pointing it at Hardison. His eyes glistened with menace as he pulled the trigger.


	9. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

**Finders Keepers Losers Weepers**

_Previously:  
>His eyes glistened with menace as he pulled the trigger.<em>

But he didn't get a chance to finish pulling it. Parker was on him in less then a second slamming the taser into his neck. She didn't stop though she punched him in the face and nose making several crunching sounds. She went for his hands but Hardison pulled her away. He didn't speak but kissed her instead. Hardison pulled her close feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions. Parker took the kiss by surprise almost pulling back but realizing how much she loved it. It was like jumping off a building it catches off guard, you can't go back, and you fall in love with it. Hardison pulled away his breath shuddering his eyes red and watery.

"Hardison" Parker breathed out

"I'm sorry you just saved my life and I was a bit out of control" Hardison stuttered

"It's ok I think I'm ready for pretzels" Parker said with a shy smile. She threw herself on Hardison giving him a huge hug and pulling away with a brief kiss of the cheek.

"Well, well, well isn't this cute," the strikingly familiar voice of Zachary Hurtle said. "Finders keepers losers weepers"

"YOU BASTARD!" Hardison yelled he threw a right hook to Zacharys face. Instead of hitting him, Zachary caught his fist and pushed him backwards. Hardison fell to the floor his anger boiling to the max.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Hardison roared. Parker smiled a bit because of his defensiveness for the team. Then she realized she better taze his ass or it was gonna get real bad real quick.

"EAT THIS SHIT!" Parker screamed as she tazed him in the chest. He fell to the floor shaking and sputtering. They both watched with evil in their eyes as he fell unconscious. It was time for the best part of torture.

0/0/0/0/0

It wasn't like in the movies with the dramatic lightning and prefect torture chamber. It was an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the day with water as their torture. They strapped him to a chair with a steady drip of water falling on his forehead. For hours it would go on becoming a repetitive nuisance. Parker and Hardison watched laughing at his screams and pleas. They didn't stop until they felt satisfied with his pain. They punched him in the face and stomach until he was bruised and bloody. Hardison finished with a kick to the head knocking him out cold. Parker pulled out her gun with a smirk, pointing it at Zachary Hurtle. Whoop. Whoop. Whoop. Parker and Hardison looked at each other nervously and dashed out to Lucille in the other side of the building. Hardison drove away quickly worried that the cops would chase after them.

0/0/0/0/0

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and dashed up the stairs to Nates room. Everyone was sitting in there nervous and worried.

"Hey guys we got there and Zachary wasn't there and he had a goon their with a gun. Anyway he tried to kill me but Parker tazed him and then he showed up and then Parker tazed him and we took him away to an abandoned warehouse. It was going great and we were almost done when we heard police sirens really close." Hardison said panting

"Wait so you just left him there?" Nate asked angry

"Yeah what were we gonna do?" Hardison asked annoyed

"Shoot him and bring him with you!" Nate whispered really loud

"Uh oh" Hardison said suddenly. He looked at Parker and they dashed out of the room and back down to the van.

0/0/0/0/0

They ran into the warehouse to see if he was still there. It was empty but there was no sign of police around. Parker kicked over an empty box screaming and yelling in rage. Hardison threw the chair up against the wall with a growl. He walked over to where Parker was ripping apart the box.

"C'mon baby girl we should go" Hardison said quietly

"I know I just feel like we've lost" Parker sighed

"For now we have but that doesn't mean we can't find him again." Hardison assured

"You're right let's just go" Parker said heavily. They walked out of the ware house and got back into the van. The drive to the hospital was rather quiet, both of them to defeated to talk.

0/0/0/0/0

"Hey guys we're back" Parker said in a depressed tone

"So?" Sophie asked hopefully

"He's gone, we don't know where he went but we didn't find any evidence of the police" Hardison said as he sat down

"Well at least the police don't know" Sophie pointed out

"Yeah but we don't know where he is which gives him the upper hand" Hardison replied

"Ok so we've lost this time, but that's ok because we know this guy and we know his game. Next time we hear anything about him we hit him hard and we hit him fast" Nate said confidently

"Yeah he'll be back guys, because we've just killed the cubs of the mama bear and now the mama bears gonna kill us" Parker said angrily

**THE END**


End file.
